Never Drinking Again
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Emma wakes up on her 21st birthday with no recollection of the previous nights events. All she has to help piece everything together is her Snapchat story and a handsome stranger. Drunken Snapchat Story one-shot.


**_A/N: Ahead of all of the gifts that I will be posting next week, I got a request for this from my pal Gabby, and this has to be one the most fun one-shots I've done. Let me know how you like it!_**

* * *

"Fuck me…"

Emma groaned as she awoke, the sunlight streaming through the apartment's window right into her eyes. Her head was pounding, and her mouth was dry. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she realized two things: that she was in her bra and underwear, and that it was not her bed.

What a way to wake up on your 21st birthday.

She sat up too quickly, the pain in her head worsening. She placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, willing the pain away but to no avail.

"Morning, love," a husky accented voice called out.

Emma whipped her head to her left. Not only was she not in her own apartment, thus not her own bed, but she was almost naked in the bed of Killian Jones, the quarterback of the Arizona State football team (aka the man who had been invading her fantasies as of late). Emma clutched the blanket over her exposed body, blushing while trying not to ogle him, but failing miserably.

"How...how did I get here?" she asked, desperately trying to not sound like she was panicking.

"Why, Your Royal Highness, you came home with me last night," he said, flashing her a bright smile.

"Did we…?"

"Call me old-fashioned, but I like the ladies I'm with to be coherent."

"You mean I passed out?"

"After many futile attempts to get me to change my mind, Highness."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" The confusion over the name was making her head thump.

"Do you need some Tylenol?" When she nodded, he hopped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Despite the pain, she felt better when she caught a glimpse of his well-defined back and tight ass in his boxer briefs. When he returned, she got a better view of the front: toned arms; chiseled pecs; washboard abs—the man looked like he was ripped from the Abercrombie catalog.

Killian handed her the medicine and paper cup of water. After taking it, she reiterated her question about the name.

Smiling, he answered. "For one, you were wearing a tiara all evening, and secondly, you never told me your name, despite how many times I asked."

He was certainly laying the charm on thick. "And why would you want to know my name?"

"Anyone woman who can sing AC/DC acapella, and nail it, definitely has a leg up on the competition."

"I did WHAT?!" Emma loved to sing, but she would never do so in public, that's for sure. Unless she was too drunk to remember... "Oh my god…"

"By the way, how is your hand?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Huh?" Emma looked down at her hands, and sure enough, her right knuckles were red and swollen. Two of them looked like they actually were torn open at some point. Emma just shook her head and sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

He sidled up next to her on her side of the bed, placing his head in his hand, displaying every inch of his body in that position. "From what I understand, you had an altercation with your ex…"

Fucking Neal. "Did I tell you that?"

"Amongst other things…"

"I'm afraid to ask…"

"I think you might have mentioned that you wanted to ride me like a cowgirl rides a bucking bronco…" he said, while chuckling.

Her face turned bright crimson as her head dropped to her hands. Killian heard her muffle, "Just kill me now…"

"Cheer up, Princess. We've all had those nights."

"I just wish I could remember…"

"Well, if I remember correctly, the friend you were with was snapping a lot last night from your phone…"

Bingo. Despite the constant thrumming in her head, Emma flung from her spot on his bed and searched desperately for her pants. She always kept her phone in her back pocket. Once she spotted them on the floor, she dug into them, revealing her phone, which was down to eight percent battery.

"You wouldn't happen to have an iPhone charger handy, would you?"

Killian reached behind him, removing his phone from the charger and offering it to her. She climbed back on the bed with her head against the headboard as she plugged the cord into her phone. When she was sure it was charging, she opened up her Snapchat. Sure enough, her story was insanely long. Maybe this would clue her into what exactly went down during the night.

The first video she remembered.

" _About to go out to Mill to celebrate my 21st birthday!"_

In background, her best friends, Elsa Nordgren and Ruby Lucas were shouting, " _Happy Birthday, Emma!"_

"Emma, is it?" Killian inquired, now sitting up next to her against the headboard.

"Uh, yeah…"

Killian scratched the back of his neck. "Got a last name?"

"It's Swan."

"Emma Swan. I like it. But if it's all the same, I might still call you Princess." She smiled as she continued the snap story. She remembered this one as well, because Ruby asked to document the remainder of the evening for her.

" _It's midnight, which means our Emma is finally 21! And here's her first shot!"_ They both watched as Emma downed the concoction known as a Red-Headed Slut. After that, it was more screaming and wooing.

A few more snaps and even more drinks, and more friend showing up, like David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, the couple of the group. David kept handing her tequila shots, and she downed them one after the other.

"That was the last thing I remember from the night," she admitted.

"Then I guess things are about to get interesting, wouldn't you say, love?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and she blushed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

" _Get up there!"_ they heard Ruby plead.

" _No, I can't!"_

" _Honey, you are fantastic singer! Just grow some balls already!"_

" _You want balls?!" Emma said as she chugged another shot. "You got it!"_

That was when Emma watched herself up on stage, performing AC/DC's "Highway to Hell."

Despite the embarrassment of knowing she actually did it, she had to admit that she rocked it.

"What did I tell you, lass? You were amazing." Killian's shoulder nudged her, earning yet another smile from her.

" _Dude, oh my god, look! It's Killian Jones!"_

The next snap had Ruby signaling in on Killian as he was watching Emma step down from the stage.

" _Girl, when you see this in the morning, you are going to freak!"_

She laughed, because she definitely freaked out that morning, alright.

" _I mean, just yesterday about you dreamt that he fucked on the 50-yard line of the football field!"_

Emma face looked as though it had been sunburnt by the Arizona sun she turned so red, but Killian only smiled and laughed.

The next few parts of the story showed Emma getting more and more inebriated and less and less inhibited. The story documented her dancing on bars; proclaiming her love for Ruby and Elsa over and over; Ruby even shot her making out with Elsa at one point. Killian made her replay that one quite a few times.

They moved from bar to bar, it seemed: Cue Club, Low Key, Fat Tuesdays, etc. When they hit Rula Bula, that's when the trouble started.

" _Emma, can we talk?"_ It was Neal. Emma cringed at seeing him on her phone.

" _Neal, how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to contact me? And you show up on my birthday?! What the fuck?!"_

" _Please, Emma...she meant nothing to me…"_

Killian felt Emma stiffen beside him, so he placed his arm around her, tucking him into his nook.

" _Fuck. You."_ That was when Emma took a swing, landing a punch right onto Neal's nose.

" _Go away! You're ruining my birthday!"_ They heard the cheers of her friends in the background. Then, she heard a now familiar one.

" _That was some right hook you got there, love."_

" _Thanks. You're hot."_ Emma cringed listening to herself drunkenly try to hit on Killian.

" _And you are clearly pissed."_

" _It's my birthday! I can get pissed if I want to!"_

" _You got me there! And does birthday girl have a name?"_

" _You can call me Princess," she winked._

"Did you follow me around?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not the whole night, if that's what you're thinking. But when I finally left Low Key, I saw you enter Rula. I have to admit, I was hoping I would run into you again."

The next part of the story took he by surprise. It was Ruby facing the camera.

" _Babe, I know I said I would be the DD, but clearly, that ain't happening."_ Ruby's slurred speech was all she needed to hear to confirm Ruby's condition. " _Luckily, we have a volunteer."_ She revealed Killian standing next to her. " _Can I trust you to take care of her? I mean, you're a total stranger."_

" _If there is one thing that was instilled in me from a very young age, it's good form. I can't in good conscience allow you to drive while intoxicated, while also taking care of your equally inebriated friend. Please, just let me do this."_

" _Alright, if you say so...babe, call me in the AM after you see this so I know you are ok."_

That was the final part of the story.

Emma released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked at Killian and simply said, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

"But that still doesn't explain how I'm undressed in your bed…"

"Well...you may or may not of thrown up all over them...right after you attempted to kiss me…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She was mortified, which only made him laugh harder. "Why is that funny? Ugh, how could you stand to be around me after I did that? I swear I'm never drinking again..."

"I made a promise," he said through the laughter. "I wasn't going to go back on my word. And everyone says that, but they never follow through. I'm sure your friend Ruby felt the same way this morning."

That reminded her; she needed to call Ruby. Emma closed the Snapchat app and pulled up her favorite contacts, quickly dialing Ruby's number. She answered immediately. "Emma! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Embarrassed as fuck, but I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm glad! I'm sorry I got drunk last night and wasn't able to get you home...can you forgive me?"

She looked over at Killian. "I think I can find it in my heart to do so."

"Did Killian get you home alright?"

"Actually...he took me to his place. And no, nothing happened…"

"You mean 'yet'?" She could hear Ruby winking behind the phone.

"He can hear you, Ruby…"

"Morning, love," Killian said.

"Killian, hi! Thank you so much for taking care of her!"

"It was nothing; happy to help."

"Well, I'll let you two go. Text me later." With that, Ruby hung up on her end.

They sat there on the bed in silence until Killian asked, "What are you plans for the rest of the day?"

Emma looked at him. Fuck, his eyes were blue. "I mean...my friends were going to take me to dinner tonight, but other than that, no plans."

"Would you be opposed to me treating you to a birthday lunch, then?"

"As long as I get to go home and change."

"As you wish."

(Emma would always remember that day as the day she met and was taken care of by her future husband).


End file.
